


Mituna ==> Relax

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [23]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Kissing, M/M, Quadrant Confusion, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When aren't you relaxed? You are the chillest fucker in all of the universe at this point, minus maybe you're sweet as sugar gamer babe. If anyone needed to relax, it was your new little human friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mituna ==> Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay let's get back into this again   
> Based off [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/119381330449) headcanon
> 
> This was in my notes for like 2 months and was finished in like ten minutes

When aren't you relaxed? You are the chillest fucker in all of the universe at this point, minus maybe you're sweet as sugar gamer babe. If anyone needed to relax, it was your new little human friend. He had more stress in his life than you could ever hope to imagine, what with dealing with Karkat and all his windy powers and the kismesis he humored the younger Nitram with. He needed to relax a lot more than you did. 

You kinda felt bad for the kid. 

So you offered to help him relax by using methods Latula did with you when you were stressed out: you let him ride you. You don't fully understand the reasoning as to why it works — something about being able to have control when nothing else is in control? — but it works and you don't question it generally. You get a free dicking and a stress reliever and you're fine with that. 

You think kissing is a human affection thing. Like trolls kiss when they're flush and they bite while pretending to kiss when they're pitch and 'rails kiss for comfort sometimes like on the cheek or some shit but John really, really likes to kiss you. He likes to kiss your lips and your neck and he likes to kiss your horns all over. He just presses his lips wherever he can as you hold his hips and grind against his ass. Maybe it relaxes him. Gets him in the mood. You don't know. 

You can't really say it's flush when you take his clothes off because you think of Latula and look at him and the feeling you get in your chest is completely different. It's not pale either though because even though you're helping him, you think of your 'rail and the feelings are still too different to be in that quadrant. You feel _something_ towards him though. You like watching his eyelids flutter as he sinks down on one of your bulges and then on the other when he's stretched nicely. You like watching him shudder when you dirty talk him,telling him how good he looks and other vague little praises he's shown interest in before. You don't talk a lot since you don't think he really likes your voice but that's fine because you don't really like it either. 

He cries out when you thrust roughly into him as he sinks down again. The action isn't pitch, it's just what felt right. Everything you do with him just _feels_. There's no color to describe it. Not red, not pink, not black, not grey. Maybe blue. He feels like the color blue which is fitting since he's always wearing it, and you don't complain because hello? Blue is like half of your favorite color, the other half being red. You like that he feels blue, like a cool breeze, like a friendly ocean, like a comforting sky. Like a pinkish blue maybe. Cotton candy blue. 

You hope humans have a name for that 'cuz you sure as hell don't. You don't have a name for this situation, for this human besides John, for the sounds he makes or the face he gives you when he gets filled like a fucking bucket, buck teeth gnawing his lower lip and you don't even know how to describe the look in his eyes when he comes himself, calling out your name like you're some sort of Savior for letting him ride you. 

Blue. You kinda like that. Your own little secret quadrant with him. A blue one. 

As long as he looks relaxed and content, it shouldn't really matter, but it does to you. You don't tell him any of that though. You don't want to lose him. He's your quadmate now, even if it's your own silly creation. He's yours. And that makes you grin the biggest you ever have around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol that feel when you reference your own fckn story   
> John ♠ Tavros forever baby


End file.
